The Best Day on the Calendar
by barefoot11
Summary: If Gilbert could have his birthday printed on every official calendar, he would. It was too awesome to be forgotten! Human names used, Prussia/Canada


Gilbert didn't even knock. He ripped the unlocked door opened, a smile plastered on his face. He ran in. "Hey, hey," he exclaimed breathlessly. He slammed his hands on the kitchen table the moment he reached it. His toes tapped nervously, and his eyes locked with his favorite purple ones. "…Hey!"

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Matthew just yawned with a weak, "What?" He had a red bathrobe tied loosely about his figure, concealing his pajamas. He had just woken up, just finished making his hot cocoa, and had just sat down to enjoy it – when his boyfriend just had to interrupt it all. The cold morning's peace had been shattered in three repetitive words. And he had never been a morning person.

Expectant, Gilbert remained silent. After all, he didn't need to start this conversation – it should lead itself. Eyes wide and waiting, he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He had been waiting for so long for that moment. But the more he stood there, the more the quiet pulled on, the less he got. He frowned. "Hey!"

"I got that part," Matthew exclaimed, looking fervently up from behind his lashes. "'Hey' to you as well." He sipped at the cocoa, but it was too hot to serve as a prolonging distraction.

Gilbert blanched. "Aw, come on, Mattie," he said despairingly, twining his fingers through his mangled, pale hair. He had been in such a rush to visit the other that morning, that he barely took time to fix his appearance – not that he could ever look ugly, even if he tried. "I… ugh. Think about it. Just think for a moment. What day is today?"

Matthew passively asked with raised eyebrows, "Monday?" He took another drink. It still wasn't cool enough. Distractedly, he swirled his silver spoon in it.

He pressed his lips together, trying not to explode. "Seriously, it's not awesome if I tell you right out? Ah… how can you not remember?!"

"What do you mean by that," Matthew questioned, leaning back in his chair with a dubious expression. "I remember: it's Monday!" He stubbornly crossed his arms, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. The birds outside sang casual lullabies as they flitted across the early morning sky. Ultimately amused, he successfully smothered a smile when Gilbert's lugubrious expression made him want to grin. He covered the small upturn of his lips behind his mug.

Throwing his hands in the air, the silverette struggled for words. "What… I… How…" He made a frustrated groan, and turned around. He paced for a few moments, trying to think of something awesome that wouldn't give it all away. It was hard. He gave up, and turned to the other, about to sputter nonsense, when a small, wrapped box covered in red ribbon distracted his attention. He pointed to it. "When did that get there?"

Matthew took a long drink of his hot cocoa – it was finally cool enough – putting the other in an impatient disposition. Then he placed the cup down with an audible noise. "The moment you turned your back." Finally, he let himself smile. He rested his chin in his hand. "Happy Birthday."

Dumbfounded, Gilbert remained unmoving in his position for a while, with his finger pointed and his mouth agape. Then he pulled out one of the chairs, and eagerly sat down. "I knew you were awesomer than to forget my birthday," he said easily, reaching for the gift with greedy eyes.

"I'm sure," Matthew responded.

His hand hovered centimeters above the present. He hesitantly asked, "I can open this now, right? Right?"

The blonde laughed. "Why do you suddenly feel the need to ask, eh? That's never stopped you from doing things before."

"True," he replied with a glint in his eyes. He pulled the box to his side of the table, and began to hurriedly open it, while the other only contently sipped at his drink. Inside, a tiny pendant was nestled. It looked like a little bird, with its arms outstretched and reaching for the sky.

Matthew nervously waited for the other's reaction, his eyes flicking between the box and the face that had yet to show any real emotion. He shifted in his seat. "It… uh, I thought you could put it on that hat of yours. [1]" He pushed up his glasses, and waited, with his fingers tapping nervously against his mug.

Gilbert picked the shiny object from the box, and brought it up to the light. He narrowed his eyes, squinting a bit, and he assessed, "Well, it does look like Gilbird if you look at it the right way…"

To tell the truth, the blonde hadn't meant for the object to in no way whatsoever allude to the small bird – but if the shoe fits, you might as well wear it. He smiled. "Yeah, I thought so, too." He licked the last remnants of chocolate from his lips, trying to distract himself in the taste, for his lover hadn't denied or accepted the gift yet. And originally, Matthew had had such a hard time finding a gift – the other was so picky and so hard to choose for… but he had thought he did pretty well.

A tell-tale grin split the silverette's fine lips. "Awesome," he declared, putting it back in the box, and stretching his arms above his head. "I'll give you credit, you really did a fine job…" He rested his hands on his scalp, and fondly looked to the other. "And I had thought that you had forgotten!" He made a noise in the back of his throat.

Matthew looked to the bottom of his mug, where just a small puddle was left of his hot cocoa. He couldn't help a small grin. "I wouldn't forget your birthday… but the thing is…" He locked his eyes with his lover's. "Are you going to remember mine?"

Terrible with recalling anything that didn't have to do with himself, Gilbert winced and mumbled, "Of course…"

Matthew laughed, and stood from his seat. "That's not important. Today, what's important is you." He leaned over to give the other an affectionate kiss to the forehead, before walking into the kitchen to refill his glass.

Criminally blissful, Gilbert sighed in anticipation. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet, and he knew he was going to have one of the best birthdays ever. Last year on that date, he had spent all day prank calling the other nations, and while that was enjoyable, he was sure that now that he had a loveable little Canadian in his hold, nothing could match it.

* * *

**A/N**: Happy Birthday, Gilbert~! (January 18th). Even if he's not a country anymore, he still deserves a birthday, right? :D

[1]: My dad has this hat that has a lot of different pins and everything on it. When I asked him about it, he said he took it with him when he went to Germany, and everywhere else since he's been a kid (it's a small hat, and covered in so many pins!), and he buys pins as suverners. I thought it'd be cool if Gilbert kept one of those as well, you know, pins from battles he's won and things like that. :)

**R&R**~!


End file.
